Electronic communication, including messaging, provides a very efficient manner of information exchange. In such forms of electronic communication, messages are exchanged between multiple parties in order to convey information. In one known form of messaging, two users operate respective client devices and effectively engage in conversation by transmitting messages between each other. Such communication may be in the form of a single continuous stream of back and forth messaging. Also, in some situations, more than two users (operating, for example, more than two respective client devices) may be communicating in a single continuous stream. While a single stream of messages may be transmitted in an ongoing sequence, it is also possible to have multiple channels, each with their own respective stream of messages.
A “conversation” of messages may be short or it may occur over an extended period of time. Such a period of time can last for hours, days, or even years. During the process of such a conversation, a large quantity of messages may be transmitted between multiple users. Typically, in order to reference an earlier message within a stream of messages, it may be desirable to scroll or somehow visually traverse through messages until an earlier message is located.
The above Figures may include accompanying text that provides explanation regarding what is shown. It is understood that the accompanying text is being provided merely for explanatory purposes, is with regards to exemplary embodiments of the present invention, and should not be construed as limitations on the scope of the present invention.